Worship
by unwritten92
Summary: She may have the power of word binding as effects of the god abilities given to her, but he has the power to control her without needing it.


Enjoy.

Worship

* * *

><p>It looks beautiful in the sunlight, almost dreamy, like a princess should be donning it, not a human god.<p>

These are Nanami's thoughts about the gift Himemiko has bestowed upon her.

It's a gorgeous crimson color paired with golden accents, and pretty heavy considering the not too light three layers she's wearing.

Raising her arms to admire the flowers on the sleeves she feels happiness course through her, her friend's thoughtfulness different from any she has ever received (if any) from anyone in her short life.

She giggles when a breeze ruffles the silk and strands of her hair, she feels like a princess herself even if soon she'll have to take it off because of shrine duties. After all she's only trying it on, not actually wearing it for any glamorous reason.

Nanami mentally pouts, but quickly shakes that thought from her head; there's no time for fanciful thinking in her godlike condition.

She feels she spends more time running through worlds, and battling every type of creature trying to pass godly tests than she does going out with her friends or having time to herself.

Already she has spent too much time daydreaming and the restlessness of work left undone has her turning back towards the shrine and into some other clothes so she can continue where she left off with the ofudas.

A spine tingling chill pauses her step, the burning feeling of eyes on her make the hairs rise on her arms and the back of her neck, she bites her lip because it's a nervous habit and because she knows exactly who is staring. She pretty much darts across the courtyard into her room her heart hammering in her chest.

She basically pants trying to calm down, lately his attention has been intense, and her heart is not used to such intention or affection in his gaze.

"Stupid Tomoe, really now! Does he want me to have a heart attack?"

She can hear chatter coming from the sitting room, Mikage and Mizuki battling it out with his sake, and Onikiri and Kotetsu cheering them on. Just a few moments prior Tomoe had also been part of the cheerful gathering, the cunning fox had managed to disappear from under their noses and had almost made her go into cardiac arrest.

His deep baritone filters through her screen door, and she's certain she's probably jumped about a foot in the air.

"Mistress Nanami, do you require assistance?"

How the sly fox even knows things will always be a mystery to her, but she's stuck, she has absolutely no idea how to get out of the beautiful kimono without somehow damaging it, and Tomoe has always been an expert in formal wear (at everything really, it's annoying how perfect he is).

She considers doing it herself, but decides to just let the fox do it; she really likes the kimono and would rather not ruin it before she gets a chance to actually put it to good use.

She slowly opens the door, her cheeks feel extremely hot and she feels silly.

This is not the first time Tomoe has been in her room, or the first time he has helped her with kimonos. The only difference is the nature of their relationship. Although she has always been in love with him, his feelings for were not as clear. Not to mention the fact that for almost a year she'd had it in her head that he'd been in love with another woman, never once suspecting that it had been her.

It was a heady feeling to know that for more than almost five hundred years she had been the most important person in his heart, and with the discovery of the truth; still was.

It was startling how deep those feelings ran, that he was willing enough to give up his immortality to become something else entirely for her. Someone else whose mortality he condemned every single day.

She regrets the pain and suffering she caused him, but is infinitely glad and grateful that he loves her the way he does. It is only a fitting return of her feelings for him.

Stepping back she allows his tall form entrance; feeling for some reason deeply flustered and shy.

There is something different today, she has half a mind to question if some other demon has taken his place, but is certain it's him. She cannot mistake that aura of controlled power, or those eyes that now speak of tenderness instead of the abundant annoyance they once brimmed with when they had first met.

Slowly and tempered with trust and respect they had fallen in love, what more could she ask for than a man (a demon) that was capable of loving her so deeply and truly, that he fell in love with her, it seemed, every single day (and every time they met).

Gentle hands turn her back towards him, facilitating his path for unwinding the elaborate bow of the dress, and while one hand presses firmly on her waist, the other is shutting the door and shutting out the rest of the world.

Her heart is on her throat, her hands are sweaty, and her cheeks are so flushed she's sure she'll pass out.

She can hear the amusement that colors his tone when he asks if she feels all right, that he can feel the sudden heat coming from her, and if she is getting ill?

Nanami can feel her eye twitch (the annoying fox), he knows exactly what he's doing and that it's his fault anyways. Stupid.

She's about to give him a piece of her mind when she feels him press his lips on her crown. The words are blown out of her mouth and all that manages to come up is a smile so happy she's surprised she hasn't burst with joy.

"Relax, let me help you. After all, it is a familiar's job to assist his god out of formal wear, but a lover's pleasure to undress her." His hand has travelled from her waist to her stomach and settled lightly there only to press firmly at his husky words bringing her body closer to his lean form.

Nanami is surprised she hasn't burst into a pile of womanly goo at his feet, she has to hand it to him, he's good.

"No words? My, my, I've left you speechless. I wonder…"

She's half terrified she'll combust if she asks him what he wonders (or at his answer, nothing good she's sure, the devil).

"I have never seen anyone make a kimono look so beautiful." His words are murmured, quiet, as if spoken to himself, but Nanami can hear him and she's so glad, so glad he's hers.

It's still strange, the change of his touch so abrupt, but she understands how bereft he must have felt after so many years waiting for her to fulfill her promise, and being disappointed, ignored and rejected so many times.

She looks at the hands that cradle her so lovingly, hands that have been smeared in blood, that have wrecked terror, and that many still fear, and she can only see all the care he has for her, how careful he is with her.

She traces the claws of his left hand with her fingernails and then the pad of her fingertips; he's so dangerous and beautiful. Without a word he laces their fingers together and they just stand there, breathing each other in.

She's so comfortable, she feels so safe, but the kimono is weighing on her and the words are blurted out as she looks up at him.

"It's heavy."

His very elegant brow arches, and the corner of his mouth twitches into a small smirk.

"I can fix that."

He just tugs at the elaborate obi, and it just pools at her feet, the top layer parting easily without the restraint keeping it together. She lets it fall from her shoulders to the floor, and Tomoe kneels to pick it up. The look he sends her through his bangs almost makes her squeak, almost.

He expertly folds it and the obi putting it to the side, and sets to work on the second layer. Although it should be as easily taken off, he takes his time. His hands reaching around her, he encircles her in his arms and begins to undo the knot.

Her face is so flushed she's sure he can feel it through his own kimono where she has her cheek pressed on his chest.

The heat of his breath is scorching on her neck as he sweeps the hair there over the other shoulder and lowers his head to breathe her in as he works diligently. It wracks a shudder up her spine and that spot in the middle is suddenly her ticklish spot, also her most sensitive.

The press of his fangs is so sudden she can't control the small yelp that escapes her.

It isn't like that time at the swamp, the sharp bite that drew blood, but more like a firm press keeping her in place and instinct has her freezing, hands that had been fiddling with her kimono sleeves, have shot out to clutch at his yukata.

"Don't move." It's a rough command and she agrees by not moving a muscle. She may have the power of word binding as effects of the god abilities given to her, but he has the power to control her without needing it.

The second layer flutters noiselessly to the floor and for the second time kneels, this time he ignores the cloth at her feet. His hands trace up her bare legs, only a short under kimono keeping her modesty, and they scorch a path to its hem where his claws lightly scratch at the skin. She can't help but squirm, the touch ticklish but heavily erotic.

"I am old, and you are so young…" It's almost pained, as if the words are being ripped out of his mouth without his consent; thoughts he keeps tightly sealed clawing their way out, "So innocent, so pure, and so sincere. You enchant me, how do they expect me to keep a 'proper' distance from you when I want to devour you?"

Gentle Tomoe, sweet Tomoe, kind Tomoe, it's hard to remember his true nature when others are constantly protecting her from his gaze. Hidden behind laughter and jokes and sometimes by the harried pace of the life that has been thrust upon her, Nanami forgets that he is no mere familiar or tamed fox.

"Devour me?" Her fingers have tangled on the shoulders of the outer kimono he wears, blue with cherry blossoms so beautiful she wishes they bloomed as bright inside the temple grounds.

"Hmm." He doesn't answer, but his hand trails a path under the last layer and settles on her bottom, his claws rake down and she's unexpectedly left with her panties in tatters.

"Tomoe!" She tries to slap his hands away, but he's too fast and too strong so she finds herself with her world tilted on its axis and her back on the wooden floor, a very dangerous demon leaning over her with a hand still stroking her bare skin.

She's squirming, not only in embarrassment but also in some kind of nervousness, but not afraid.

"May I touch you?" She startles, she's never heard his voice so deep or rough before and it makes something inside her clench, seek his touch.

"Aren't you already touching me, you perv?" His smile is dark and slightly terrifying when his hand leaves its place and travels down, and down and suddenly veers to her tights and strokes the soft skin there, Nanami is about to burst with something.

She's gasping for breath, he's done nothing and she feels as if he's touched every part of her, traced every single line of her body.

"You are touching me, why are you asking?" He lowers his head and places his nose just above her collarbone, which is still hidden from his view. A displeased frown twists his beautiful mouth and suddenly there are scraps floating in the air.

For a brief moment she can't think, and then as she catches the fabric floating down with the corner of her eyes she's outraged, how dare he? Himemiko's gift!

"Tomoe! That was a gift! Himemiko gave it to me!"

His answer was almost a growl; "It was in the way."

The sharp bite of his fangs was nothing like the firm press from earlier, neither were the feelings it invoked. Sharp lightning like feeling hitting somewhere deep inside, making her arch her back and press tightly against him. The snarl he lets out curls her toes, and she's hazily confused; shouldn't she be afraid?

He parts her legs in one quick movement, taking her off guard, and settles so she cradles his body with hers. His warmth is enticing, and she aches right where he makes contact with her.

"Ungh, what are you doing? I thought you were helping me out of the kimono, not trying to suffocate me to death?" It is an attempt to keep herself distracted, but the slow stroke of his tongue on the valley of her breasts steal any other words from her.

"May I touch you?" He is repeating the same question he made before and she feels incredulous, stupid Tomoe, isn't he already touching her? Without her permission even!

The hands he has kept on her inner tights from when he parted them tighten and then move to her hips, she tries to close her legs (she must look lewd, she's blushing so hard!) but he impedes her and then he is holding her hips and rising to his knees.

With this position he has lifted her to straddle him, and almost completely open to his gaze.

"What are you doing? Stupid Tomoe!" The tilt of his head is as dangerous as the smile that blooms on his face.

"You haven't told me to stop, mistress Nanami, may I touch you?"

She bites her lower lip and his eyes dip to follow the movement, his tongue comes out to trace his own. Just as quickly his eyes dart to hers, and he lowers his head to press their mouths together.

"Let me touch you."

A gasp tears from her throat and he takes advantage of her unguarded moment to slip his tongue inside and dominate her.

The slide of his tongue is _filthy_ and oh so delicious. She closes her eyes as he does his best to rip a sound from her. The moan she lets out when he stops kissing her has him scraping his teeth down her chin.

"Just say the word Nanami, let me serve you. I want to serve you."

The words he whispers hotly against her temple have her nodding her assent.

"Please, please Tomoe."

"I don't want you to beg, _not yet_, order me Nanami, order me to please you."

"Touch me, touch me Tomoe."

It's wicked; "As you wish."

She has no time to think, or gasp, or squeak, or make any kind of noise or any kind of movement when he rises to kneel between her legs, parts her damaged under kimono and his mouth is suddenly there. Tracing heat and electricity where she feels the worst of the ache.

Crying out her hands try to find purchase on the floor, but it doesn't offer any hold.

"No! Oh, oh, no…" She's trying to stop him or keep him going, she's not sure.

It only encourages him, and then it's not only his mouth but also his fingers parting her and allowing him space to continue, to explore, and Nanami is sobbing; she's falling apart.

Restless she want more, needs something she's never experienced before, but her squirming is stopped by Tomoe's hand holding her leg higher and draping it over one of his strong shoulders and then pressing on her belly.

His tongue is rough, not human like at all, and it adds something supernatural to the experience. One of her hands reaches to tug at one of his ears, to make him _do_ something, to push her over the precipice she feels she dangling from, but a particular suck has her scratching his ear instead.

His snarl is demonic, and then without warning his mouth is gone and there is something searing hot and heavy pressing against her dripping entrance.

"Beg." His tone is dark and sinister, her nipples tighten and then his mouth is scorching a path up her belly and enveloping one aching peak and tugging with careful pulls and an almost vicious sucking.

"Please! Please Tomoe!" She feels mindless and lost in this hazy fog of white-hot pleasure he's created with his mouth and hands.

His mouth switches to the other breast, one hand pulls her closer, higher and the other strokes her swollen lips to hold her open.

His inside her and there's no pain, how strange.

There's only molten ecstasy as she screams his name, and the hand that isn't now stroking her most sensitive spot is pulling on her hair, arching her neck where his fangs again hold her in place.

He feels so good, and she can hear herself calling out his name, pleading, she can feel him pulsing.

Her every nerve is lighted up, and when he starts to move she can feel him so deep, it's difficult to tell where they end or begin.

He's growling in her ear, it's animalistic and she's so aroused and so alive it only heightens moment.

Her lips search for something, but he's still dressed, in his urgency forgoing his own clothing to get to hers. Her mouth finds one of his ears and then she's sucking the tip, and his high-pitched yelp startles her.

Without warning he's pulling out, and she's whimpering in disappointment. He hushes her, his growl becomes comforting, and then he has her turned around, belly on the floor, bottom in the air and her head resting against her arms.

When he slides inside she sees stars, he's almost violent when he pulls her head back to kiss her, and she's panting against his mouth. The silk of his yukata brushes the sensitive skin of her legs, and it is such a contrast to the animalistic pace he's set and the rough arousing feeling of the moment that she's clenching around him and pulsing and oh…

He stutters, presses one elegant finger where they're joined and she pushes back against him, milking him, and he's never climaxed so hard in his life, that for a moment he sees stars.

When Nanami comes to she's being cuddled, Tomoe is behind her cradling her body and she's covered in the outer kimono she'd admired before he'd….

It's a full body blush and she feels more than hears Tomoe laugh in fond amusement behind her.

"Still so innocent." It's murmured with affection, a finger trailing her cheek where he presses a sweet kiss.

"Go to sleep love, tomorrow we'll talk."

Damn right we'll talk you lecherous fox. Still, she turns in his embrace and buries her face in his chest.

"I love you, Tomoe."

She looks up at him and he kisses her nose whispering words of adoration against her skin.

That's how she falls asleep; cherished, adored, and loved.

* * *

><p>I believe this is my longest one-shot yet. Also, it has a short playlist, the songs sparked the idea.<p>

latch - disclosure ft. sam smith

earned it - the weeknd

undressed - kim cesarion

I had fun, I missed Kamisama Kiss. This happened after a weekend of watching the anime (season 1 and the start of season 2) and finally getting around to updating myself with the manga.


End file.
